


Другой

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>бета: daana, Erica vagans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другой

  
_Ад — это другие..._  
Ж.-П. Сартр. За закрытыми дверями

Отодвинув тонкую занавеску, Макисима увидел море. Над тонким, белесым, врезающимся в мутную воду мысом, похожим на кость доисторического животного, сновали чайки. Легко представлялось, как поколение за поколением безмозглых птиц носится над пенной гладью, стесывая клювы о камни, в абсолютной, генетически запрограммированной уверенности, что где-то там, вокруг кости, по-прежнему осталось немного мяса.  
В тесной каюте было душно от дыма и жары. На сетчатой койке валялось скомканное, прожженное в нескольких местах коричневое покрывало. Пепел вокруг переполненной консервной банки с окурками бугрился одинаковыми цилиндрическими кучками на грубо сколоченном ящике, который заменял здесь стол и тумбочку одновременно. Рядом плашмя, раскрытое где-то посередине, лежало бумажное издание Пруста, первый том — «По направлению к Свану». Казалось, оно силилось доползти до края и сорваться наконец на пыльную, втоптанную в землю циновку. Подняв книгу, он прищурился, чтобы рассмотреть мелкие иероглифы в полумраке, и прочитал: «Люди в большинстве своем до того нам безразличны».  
— …что когда мы наделяем кого-нибудь из них способностью огорчать и радовать нас, то это существо представляется нам вышедшим из другого мира, — продолжил Макисима вслух, прикрыв глаза и поглаживая шершавые, съежившиеся от влажности страницы.  
— Заткнись, — глухо донеслось из-под покрывала.  
Макисима захлопнул книгу и отложил ее на край ящика.  
— Навсегда, господи, вот смешно, — устало сказал он. — Навсегда…  
В темном углу под покрывалом смутно угадывались очертания человеческого тела. Оттуда воняло застоявшимся потом. На полу у койки стоял зашнурованный, когда-то светлый кожаный мокасин с поцарапанным, истершимся носком. Второго видно не было.  
Подергав ржавую железную дверь, Макисима вспомнил, что она заперта. Разумеется, она и должна быть заперта, так ведь называлась пьеса. Пол мерно покачивался под ногами. Снаружи не доносилось ни звука, все они оседали мелкими каплями на мутном толстом стекле. Левый мокасин нашелся у противоположной стены. Макисима не помнил, как он там оказался. Он сел на пол и принялся натягивать мокасин на ногу в грязном, давно потерявшем цвет носке. Взгляд упал на плоскую бутылку с черной прямоугольной наклейкой, из открытого горлышка на пол натекло небольшое пятно. Пальцы слушались плохо, растрепанные концы темно-синих шнурков никак не получалось засунуть в слишком узкие дырки. Был ли он пьян? Возможно, он не помнил, что означает быть пьяным. Он многого не помнил, например, как звали мертвого человека из подвала темной башни. Туда спускался какой-то хороший человек. Возможно, он сам его и выдумал, как выдумывал человека на койке.  
— Определенное воспоминание есть лишь сожаление об определенном мгновении. — Покрывало пошевелилось, приоткрывая светлые растрепанные волосы.  
— Я рад, что убил тебя, — сказал Макисима. — Больше я ни о чем не жалею.  
Наконец зашнуровав мокасин, он прижался лбом к колену и обхватил голову руками. Виски горели. Он думал о том, что корабль рано или поздно должен куда-то пристать. Так обещали. Нагревшийся за поясом револьвер давил в ребро. Откуда-то у него взялся этот револьвер, из которого был застрелен человек, который не мог лежать под покрывалом, потому что его труп остался далеко позади. Пуля сорок пятого калибра прошла сквозь затылок и разворотила нижнюю челюсть.  
— До чего жалкое зрелище, — усмехнулся лишенный подбородка труп, кровь запеклась на шее и голой груди.  
До боли сжимая в кулаках свои короткие жесткие волосы, Макисима смотрел на Макисиму. Глаза жгло, будто в них насыпали песка, он изо всех сил старался держать веки открытыми. Стоило моргнуть, и кровь пропала. Макисима смотрел на Макисиму — гораздо менее призрачный, чем мгновение назад. Гораздо более живой.  
— И с чего ты взял, что один случайный меткий выстрел сделал тебя похожим — на меня? — покачал он головой.  
И действительно, с чего он это взял. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как один из них был застрелен другим? Три дня, три месяца, три года?  
— Сколько бы мы ни бежали… — начал было голый по пояс Макисима, кутающийся в одеяло.  
— Неправда. Я тебя догнал, — перебил его человек, которому боль наконец напомнила, что его звали как-то иначе. Пошатываясь и упираясь кулаком в пол, он поднялся на ноги. Щека болела изнутри, к мерзкому кислому привкусу во рту добавился еще соленый.  
— Ты хочешь меня догнать, — качнул головой Макисима. — Потому что знаешь, что так ничего и не понял. Ни обо мне, ни о себе. И никогда больше не поймешь.  
— Я хочу тебя, — повторил он, задумчиво катая слова на языке, как иностранные, лишенные понятного смысла. Как набор звуков, сочный и горький.  
От койки его отделяло четыре шага. Отрицание, агрессия, торг, депрессия. Член набухал, в узких, плотных штанах стало слишком тесно. Что на нем делали эти штаны, и эта льняная, измятая рубашка, покрытая пятнами, до чего же он потерялся.  
— Я хочу тебя. — Вверх по пересохшему горлу из груди поднимались непрошенные хриплые звуки, меньше всего похожие на смех. — Вот, значит, как. Я все это время. Тебя хочу.  
Когда он снова посмотрел на койку, никого там больше не было. Отложив на книжку револьвер и спустив штаны, он сел на раздолбанную, тут же прогнувшуюся под весом постель, обхватил сухой член и принялся остервенело водить рукой, потирая уздечку большим пальцем. Болезненное возбуждение нарастало. Прохладная рука скользнула под рубашку, коснулась соска. Он прикусил губу и застонал.  
— И кто ты после этого такой? — еле слышно прошептал Макисима. Он инстинктивно потянулся к близкому, звучащему над ухом голосу, но ничего, кроме пустоты, там не было. Вместо чужой руки он сжимал собственную — чужую — рубашку. Забравшись на койку с ногами, он лег на спину и продолжил оттягивать вниз воспаленную резкими прикосновениями плоть. Ничто больше не занимало его, тело била крупная дрожь, реальность сконцентрировалась в пульсирующем стволе, скользящем между пальцев.  
Кончив, он брезгливо вытер руку о покрывало и, потянувшись к ящику, нашарил полупустую пачку сигарет. Вытащил оттуда одну зубами, все еще неприятно липкой рукой ощупал постель в поисках зажигалки. Корабль качнуло, револьвер вместе с Прустом свалились на пол, банка с окурками перевернулась, покатилась по ящику и тоже упала.  
— Порядка нет, — проговорил он и, выронив из потрескавшихся губ сигарету, вырубился прежде, чем успел вспомнить, как же его все-таки звали. 


End file.
